Naruto: lose control
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: In this alternate reality type place, anything can happen. Like Gaara trying to find a way to get rid of his insomnia. Tsunade throwing a party. Zombies attacking the village... Here, anything can and will happen... -KakashixOC-
1. Chapter 1: Gaara's Insomnia

**I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto... though I really wished I did since I love the Naruto series so much. XD Anywho, I own the original characters in here unless I state otherwise.**

**Chapter One: Gaara's Insomnia**

Gaara yawned as he sat down in the chair behind his desk just as the door opened and his older siblings came in.

"You didn't sleep again last night, did you?" Temari asked him with concern.

Gaara shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. You need your rest. Now that the Shukaku is out, you should be able to sleep without worrying about it taking over you." Kankuro said, flopping down in a chair in front of the desk.

"You're worried about something, aren't you? That's why you're not sleeping." Temari observed.

"Yea." Gaara said. He looked out the window. "I'm worried about Naruto. Akatsuki could make him their next target at any time."

"Don't worry. Naruto's not the type to just roll over and let them get what they want. He'll stop them." Kankuro said confidently.

Gaara said, "I know... but...I wish there was more that I could do for him. He did save me after all."

Kankuro nodded. "I know. Hey! I just got a good idea, why don't we go to Konoha and see him. We haven't seen that brat in awhile. Let's go now. It takes at least three days to get there."

"Idiot! Gaara just can't get up and leave! He's Kazekage now, or did you forget that? If he just got up and left, the elders would think he isn't the right person for the job. And what if the village was attacked?"

"Oh, yea..." Kankuro sighed. "We could always bring him here."

"I think we should go there to him." Gaara told them after thinking for several seconds.

"But Gaara-" Temari began, but stopped when Gaara raised his hand in a stop sign way.

"Everyone knows that I suffer from amnesia-" Gaara began.

"Don't you mean insomnia?" Kankuro corrected his younger brother.

"Huh? Isn't that what I said?" Gaara said, tilting his head curiously to the side.

Kankuro smiled, thinking briefly on what would have happened years ago if he had even attempted to correct his brother. "Nope, you said amnesia."

"Oh. As I was saying, everyone knows that I suffer from insomnia. So they would most likely understand if I go to Konoha to see Naruto to clear my head. Beside, I heard there is a medical-nin there who specializes in curing insomnia. At least that is what I have heard. So if we just tell them that we are going for that, then everything should be fine. I don't really want to leave Sunagakure alone though..." Gaara bit his lip. "I could always make a clone and leave it behind..."

"Yea! And then we wouldn't have to tell the old people about it and we could leave right now." Kankuro said, jumping up from his seat. "C'mon!"

"Kankuro, I think you're up to something... what are you planning?" Temari said, looking at her brother closely.

"N-nothing! Let's just go." Kankuro said happily.

Gaara and Temari looked at each other and shrugged.

Gaara created a clone of himself and walked around to the front of the desk while Clone Gaara sat down.

"Let's go." Gaara said, leading the way out of the room as his siblings followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile off in Orochimarus' current hideout, Kabuto began to work on another of his experiments. As he worked, he didn't notice Orochimaru had entered until the older man spoke.

"How's it coming along, Kabuto?" Orochimaru smiled.

Kabuto jumped slightly. "Oh, Orochimaru-sama, you startled me. I thought you and Sasuke were training?"

"We were, but he both needed a break. Is it almost ready?" Orochimaru said.

Kabuto nodded. "Yes, I think it may be ready to test it. I just have to make sure I find the right human subjects for this though."

"I see. That is good. I'll leave you to your work." Orochimaru turned to leave, but stopped when Kabuto spoke.

"That Nechra woman... was it such a good idea to bring her back?" Kabuto said nervously. He didn't want to question Orochimaru about something after all he had done for Kabuto... but this was something he had to question.

"Of course. She's... how can I say this... our trump card against those insects known as Akatsuki." Orochimaru laughed as she left the lab.

Kabuto sighed, hoping that Orochimaru knew what he was doing.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to be doing today? What kind of training is it going to be?" Naruto said in greeting as Kakashi finally arrived.

"It's going to be a little bit different than normal. You're-" He began, but was cut off by a short female appearing next to him.

She was at least five foot three inches tall and had long black hair that went all the way down to her hips. Her eyes were dark brown and were looking at Naruto intently. "You're training today is to take on my three wonderfully strong students. For in reality when Akatsuki comes to get your demon, they will not play fair and have one on one battles, oh no, they will attack you in a pair. Therefore to stay one step ahead of your enemies, you will fight three opponents on this day. And they are my students!"

"You already said that, Kyoki." Kakashi told her.

"Do not correct me!" She punched him on the arm. "First there is Omiyage Roku; he may not look like it, but he is a super strong fighter." She said, indicating behind her to a young man who had black hair that went down to his neck, but he kept it back in a ponytail while his bangs hung on the sides of his face. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a plain shirt that was medium blue. He wore fingerless black gloves. He wore black shorts that went down to his knees. He wore the regular ninja footing. "Next is Hyuga Hidoi; He's from the Hyuga clan if you didn't catch that his last name is Hyuga. He may look lazy, but he's not." Kyoki said, indicating to the young man standing next to Roku. He had short spiky dark brown hair. His eyes were like any other Hyuga's and was a light lavender-silver color. He wore a light grey jacket over a sleeveless black sweater along with that went down to his mid-shin. "And lastly is Asoko Machi who is my only female student and is the only one out of the three who is shorter than me. Of course it is only by one inch though. She has a level head and is good at keeping people calm." Kyoki's last student was a young woman with medium length light red hair. Machi had green eyes that looked at Naruto happily. She wore a chinese black dress that had a design of a dragon that head started on her chest and the body seemed to wrap about the dress where the tail ended at the end of the dress that comes down to Machi's knees. On her feet she wore the standad ninja footwear.

"Heh?" Naruto was rather confused.

"I see you are confused. I know they may look like some lumberyard fools, but they are not. They are wonderful ninja's who have decided to sacrifice their day today to help you." Kyoki said, smiling at Naruto.

"You meant lumbering, didn't you?" Roku asked.

"Huh?" Kyoki turned to look at her taller student.

"You said we were 'lumberyard fools,' you probably meant to say 'lumbering fools.'" Machi corrected.

"Y-yea. That is what I meant. I don't know anything about being in a lumberyard after hours and trying to steal some wood to make a zombie safe house for when the zombie attack comes. Nope. Not me. I don't know about that." Kyoki said quickly.

"Right... now... if we can please get on with the training." Kakashi told his fellow Jonin.

"Oui!" Kyoki nodded. "How should we do this?"

"Well, since we are near a forest, why don't we let them run off and fight?" Kakashi suggested.

"Good idea. Hidoi! Machi! Roku!"

"..." Hidoi replied.

"We're right here, you don't have to call us..." Roku reminded her.

"Oh... I thought you would have left to go fight already. Anywho, do your best and do not hold back on our dear friend Naruto here. We are helping him save his life from the pain in the asses known as Akatsuki. Now go!"

"Yes, Kyoki-sensei." The three of them said and then rushed off into the woods, as they ran, the three of them discussed plans for their fight with Naruto.

"Naruto, do your best. I know you will win." Kakashi said, smiling at Naruto.

"Sure. I'll win, that's for sure." Naruto said, smiling back.

"All right, now go." Kakashi said, indicating to the forest.

"Yes!" Naruto ran off.

"Kakashi-kun... Yamato-kun is in there... right? You did remember to ask him to keep an eye on Naruto so... you know..." Kyoki asked.

"Yea. He's in there. He's going to be tracking Naruto carefully."

Kyoki sighed in relief. "Good. I know my students are strong... but I don't know how they would fair against Naruto in that state."

"Now that is settled, I think I am going to read my book." Kakashi said, pulling out one of the Icha Icha series books from his pocket.

"Good idea." Kyoki said as she pulled out what looked like an zombie book from her pocket. The two of them walked over to the nearest tree, sat down, their backs leaning against the tree as they both began to read.

* * *

**The original idea I had for this was just to have it be about Gaara's insomnia, but then ideas began to hit me constantly so I had to extend it to be much more longer than that. **

**This is another crack fic that I have made, yep. For some reason it's so much easier for me to write crack fics for Naruto than any other series... even Fruits Basket. And I have quite a few crack fics for that series, yes I do. **

**I had planned for this fanfic to be placed around the time after Gaara gets the Shukaku removed from him, but before before the ****Niju Shotai ****team goes to fight Hidan and Kakuzu** **and I am going to have a mad mob of people after me know for having two big spoilers in one sentence. Oh, just for a future warning, this fanfic may contain MANY spoilers. So if you do not wish to be spoiled, do not read. Anywho, I may forget this and mention things that happen later on in the series, and if I do, then I apologize for that. Oh, and if you do not like spoilers, then I would advise you not read this since you will probably read some. Sorry. **

**Ah... is that all? I think that was all... I could be wrong though, but on well. I hope you all enjoy this and I'll try to write as much as I can and try to finish it some time... I have a bad habit of starting a fanfic and not ending it... at least not in a short period of time. **

**So this is part one of the fanfic and it is called 'Gaara's Insomnia'... And it's also the name of the first chapter. I couldn't think of a beter name... so yea...**

**Please R&R...**


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto’s Interrupted Training

**Again, I do not own Naruto. Naruto, however, Naruto owns me. It consumes my life. xD**

**Chapter Two: Naruto's' Interrupted Training**

Naruto was currently hiding up in a tree, trying to get an jump on his opponents. He knew a perfect strategy, at least he thought so, on how to beat all three of them... the only problem was that he didn't even know where they were. He debated on moving from the tree, but remembered that they had a Hyuga on their side so they probably already knew where he was at and had laid out traps just for him. Naruto couldn't just stay up in a tree all day, so he made multiple shadow clones and sent them down to scout the area.

As the clones spread out, nothing happened. No traps went off or anything. Naruto began to wonder if Kyoki's students were as strong as she claimed they were. He jumped down and looked around. Suddenly the ground below him gave out and he fell down a well made hole.

"What the..." Naruto looked up at the tree out of the nine foot hole and began to wonder why his clones hadn't activated the loose grass surrounding the hole.

* * *

"Roku, did you really need to make the whole that deep?" Machi asked from the safe place they were hiding as they watched Naruto.

"Duh, yea. We're on a mission here, so push your little crush on the brat out of your mind and focus on beating him up." Roku told her.

"I do not have a crush on him." Machi said. She punched him lightly. "Me like that big mouth loser?"

"He's trying to get out now. Roku, when he gets out it'll be your turn to use you-know-what. Right after that, Machi you step in and use your speed to throw him off while I will jump in right afterwards and use that." Hidoi said.

"Who died and made you boss?" Roku snapped.

Hidoi sighed. "I didn't see you coming up with anything. Besides, Kyoki thought of this plan earlier, I'm just merely reminding of it. Don't tell me you forgot already?"

"Oh... yea..." Roku stared at the hole where Naruto was intently. "Ah, look, he's using his clones to make a ladder for him to get out. How creative. Well, here I go. Later." Roku rushed forward at the unsuspecting Naruto.

"Hidoi... why would Roku think I had a crush on Naruto?" She asked her teammate curiously.

"I don't know." He told her quickly. He wished that he hadn't said that too quickly though. He couldn't tell her that during one night on a trip, he and Roku had stayed up later than her and she started to talk in her sleep. In her sleep she was confessing her love for Naruto. Roku and Hidoi both agreed not to tell her, at least not for awhile. "I don't have a clue."

* * *

"Argh! What the hell is taking them so damn long?!" Kyoki slammed her book on the ground.

"Worried that they are losing?" Kakashi snickered.

"'Worried that they are losing?'" Kyoki mocked him. "Hell no. They are so worried. I just thought they would have finished it by now. Maybe I should go in there and see how they are doing."

She started to get up, but was stopped by Kakashi. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back down.

"Leave them alone. They're fine. It shouldn't take too much longer. Naruto might seem stupid at first, but he'll get them." Kakashi told her confidently.

"That may be true for most people but not my team. No way."

"We'll just have to see about that."

Kyoki thought about mocking him again, but decided to not waste energy and began to read her book again.

"So did you really steal wood to make a zombie house?"

"Well, I did try, but then the owner found me and sold me a lot of wood for a cheap price, so it was like stealing from him. I am not proud of stealing. I do not like it, but when one must protect oneself from the future attack of zombies, oneself must do what it takes to do so. Even though you piss me off at times, you and your team are welcome to my zombie safe house when things go crazy." She told him, never taking her eyes off her book.

"Oh... thanks..." Kakashi said, not quite sure what to say to something like that.

"No prob." She replied.

* * *

Roku rushed forward, his arm at his side as he prepared a giant water ball to slam into the back of Naruto. He smirked at how smoothly this was going. He smirked as his water ball slammed into Naruto as the blond haired young man turned into a small poof of smoke. Roku stumbled a few, the water completely gone, surprised at what just happened. The other shadow clones disappeared with small poofs of smoke as well.

"Did I... just kill him?" Roku asked. He coughed from all of the smoke.

The real Naruto jumped down from the tree and slammed his fist on Roku's head, causing the taller Roku to stumble forward some more.

"Hehe..." Naruto couldn't help but think how easy this all was. "Sexy Jutsu!" There was another poof and Naruto was a pretty naked female.

"You can't do that!" Roku yelled before his jaw dropped open. A large spray of blood gushed out of his nose as he lost consciousness.

"Heh?" Naruto returned back to normal. "If that did that much to him... then Harem Jutsu probably would have killed him." He laughed to himself.

* * *

Machi slapped her hand over Hidoi's eyes so he would not fall prey to Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. Hidoi wasn't as perverted as Roku, but she was not willing to risk another teammate to the evil jutsu.

"Thanks." Hidoi said.

"Your welcome. It's my turn now. He won't be able to make that jutsu work on me." She removed her hand when Naruto had returned back to normal. "Wish me luck." She rushed forward to Naruto. She slid to the ground, hoping to trip him and make him fall. It succeeded and he fell flat on his back. She then rolled over and pinned Naruto to the ground. Her hands gripping his wrist tightly as her feet pinned his feet down.

"Do you give up? I would if I were you, or you're going to suffer from great amounts of pain coming up." She told him sweetly.

Naruto smiled back up at her. "You three are interesting."

"Yea, well, you're cute. No! I mean you're a brat!" She lost her concentration for a moment as she tried to figure out why she said what she said.

Naruto found her moment of lost concentration to his advantage and pushed her off of him.

She jumped to her feet just as he did. She then rushed forward, her speed thowing him off as she punched and kicked simultaneously.

Hidoi ran forward, getting ready to use one of his family's special attacks, but stopped when the ground began to shake mildly. Machi stopped her attacks. The three of the stood there, trying not to fall.

"Is this an earthquake?" Machi asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like one." Hidoi said.

"You know how Kyoki-sensei will take this, don't you?" Roku said, waking up, wiping the blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

"Yea. We should get back to her. Sorry for having to interrupt our fight, Naruto. Maybe we will be able to finish it later on." Machi said, smiling at Naruto.

"Yea, I look forward to it." Naruto told her.

"See I told you." Roku told her.

"Shut up, it's not like that." Machi said, knowing in was referring to her so called crush on Naruto.

The four of them ran back to their teachers.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Kyoki asked.

"An earthquake?" Kakashi said.

"I don't think so. It felt different from an normal earthquake. Maybe... maybe it's the zombies coming... maybe it is finally starting. Why couldn't they just wait until my house was finished? But nooo! They flipping have to come now of all times!" Kyoki whined.

"Kyoki-sensei! Calm down! It's not the zombies!" Machi cried out as the students came forward.

"Hmph. Just you wait. So, how did it go? Who won?" Kyoki asked.

"We don't know. We ended it early since we were worried about you." Roku said.

"Aww, that was sweet, but you shouldn't have finished it. You guys can go on and finish it, that is if it's ok with Naruto and Kakashi." She looked up at Kakashi.

Kakashi seemed to be looking at something behind Kyoki.

"What is it?" She looked at Naruto and her students and realized they were all looking at something behind her. She turned around too and instantly wished she had not.

* * *

**When I woke this chapter, I did not have anything planned. I just typed whatever came to my mind. So, ah, forgive me it was bad.**

**As you can see, I am not good at writing fight scences... so please bear with the crappyness of this chapter. **

**Hidoi, Machi and Roku really do amuse me. They are so cute when the three of them are together. The three of them have been together since childhood so they are pretty close. xD**

**Anywho, who is in front of everyone and what caused the "earthquake?" All will be revealed in the next chapter. XD**

**Please R&R...**


	3. Chapter 3: Kakashi's Unfazed Day

**Oh, how I do not own Naruto, though I do rather wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Kakashi's Unfazed Day**

Kyoki turned around and instantly regretted for she came face to face with a rather large frog.

'It's... a frog..." Kyoki said, confused. "I got all worked up and it was frog... not zombies..."

The frog gave a little hop backward to give room for the person on its' head to jump down in front of her. The ground shook slightly.

"Hello! Jiraiya's here!" He told them happily.

"What are you doing here, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"I told you not to call me that!" He snapped.

"Really, why are you here?" Kyoki asked him.

Jiraiya looked down at Kyoki. "Oh, it's you."

"You two know each other?" Machi asked.

"Of course we know each other." Kyoki said as she turned around to face the small audience. "Didn't I tell you that I was married to him? And I'm actually not twenty-one. I'm really forty-four years old. Sorry to lie to you guys."

"W-w-wh..." Roku stammered, not able to get the words out of his mouth.

"What?! Are you serious?" Naruto said, pointing at the two of them in shock. "Is that true, Jiraiya?"

"Of course it is." Jiraiya nodded.

"You're married... wow..." Machi said.

"I must admit I didn't see this coming." Hidoi replied.

Kakashi just stood there, unfazed.

Jiraiya and Kyoki both looked at each other before both of them grabbed thier sides in huge gusts of laughter.

"Oh... my... god... you should... have seen... the... looks... on your faces! It... truly was priceless." Kyoki managed to say between laughs.

The two of them laughed for several minutes while Naruto, Roku, Machi and Hidoi watched in disbelief. Kakashi just stood there, reading his book.

Jiraiya was the first to stop laughing, Kyoki shortly afterward.

"So the two of you aren't married?" Machi asked.

"And you're not forty-four-or whatever?" Roku asked.

"Nope. Sorry, I just had to do that. It seemed funny at the time." Kyoki said, wiping tears from her eyes. "The two of us even dating is never going to happen."

"Yea, that is for sure." Jiraiya nodded.

"What does that mean? Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Kyoki snapped.

"You're the one who said it." Jiraiya snapped back.

"Oh... yea... all the laughing fried my brain... sorry." She patted him on the shoulder so there were no hard feelings.

Gama nudged Jiraiya lightly on the arm to remind him of why they had come there.

"Oh! I got some information for you, Naruto." He said quickly.

"Really? What is it? Is it about Sasuke?" Naruto said eagerly.

"No, I'm sorry. It seems that Akatsuki has been on the move lately. I just wanted to warn of them. And that-" Jiraiya was cut off.

"Team! You heard the man! Commence Tactic Zero-Five-Nine-Six-Five-Four-Zero-Five-Six-Eight-Three-Seven-Zero-Five-Eight-Five-Eight-Seven-Four-Four!" Kyoki cried out.

"Isn't that the Zombie Bodyguard Tactic? As you can see there are no zombies..." Roku told her.

"I know that! But I don't feel like coming up with a new name! You know what you must do, so do it!" Kyoki said.

Her three students gathered around Naruto, with their backs to him in a protective triangle.

"Ah, that is beautiful. The most strongest shape in the world is a triangle." Kyoki said, looking at the tactic with love.

"What the..." Jiraiya said, looking at this odd display.

"My team specializes in protection and bodyguard work, especially against zombies." Kyoki nodded in satisfaction to herself. "This is one of the many battle formations I have come up with. This protection is unyielding. Nothing can get through the protection- Hey! You leave him in there Kakashi!" She yelled at Kakashi as he reached in-between Machi and Hidoi and grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him out of the triangle.

"I thought you said it was unyielding and nothing could get through?" Kakashi smirked.

"Yea, well nothing can. You're an ally so my students let you pass unharmed." Kyoki told him.

"Naruto, we should get back now. I did tell you I would treat you to ramen, remember?" Kakashi said, wanting to get away from the zombie freak and her weirdo students.

"Yea! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's arm and practically dragged him away.

"Hey! I still needed to tell you something." Jiraiya yelled, running after Naruto and Kakashi, Gama following close behind him.

"I think you scared him away." Hidoi commented.

"Huh? Who? Naruto?" Kyoki asked.

"No, you scared Kakashi away." Hidoi told her.

"Hehe, good. He is my rival after all. It's good to scare your rivals away." She told them. "Remember that."

Her three students nodded.

* * *

"We're going to go by foot the whole way?" Kankuro asked after they had been running for a couple of hours. "That will take too long."

"What is your hurry?" Temari asked.

"Ah, nothing. I just want our brother to be able to sleep normally." Kankuro said.

"Hmph. Yea, I know, but there is something else you are plotting as well." Temari mumbled.

"Can't we just ride on your fan, Temari? Or ride on a sand pile, Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know if I can still do that." Gaara said.

"And my fan is used for battle only, you know that." Temari said. "Just be patient, will you?"

"Fine." Kankuro said, giving up.

* * *

"Shizune... there is something that I must ask you and it is of the utmost important matter." Tsunade said as her assistant walked into her office.

"Even more important than stopping Akatsuki from getting Naruto-kun's fox demon?" Shizune asked curiously.

"No, I guess it's not more important than that." Tsunade realized.

"More important than getting Sasuke-kun back?"

"No... what order of importance does not matter! Just listen to me because this is important to me!" Tsunade said, getting irrated.

"Yes, Tsunade-same." Shizune said, regretting her questioning.

"What we need to do right now is boost everyone's happiness levels. And I say we do this by having a brilliant party filled with dancing, pretty clothes and gambling. Lots and lots of gambling." Tsunade said, slamming her fist into the table to add a dramatic effect.

Shizune sighed, knowing that she would bring gambling into this party of hers. "Like a ball... but with gambling, right?"

"Yes! That is it. I think we should call it "Gamblers' Ball.' How does that sound?" Tsunade asked.

"Wonderful." Shizune said, hoping Tsunade wouldn't bet to much at this ball of hers.

"Good." Tsunade smiled. "The preparations should commence right away. I will do most of the planning since I am the Fifth Hokage and I know more about gambling than most of the people here, I guess. Shizune, I would like you to find a date as soon as possible when a lot of people are going to be back from their missions. That way there will be more people able to gamble. And bring me Izumo and Kotetsu, they will be my two helpers for this matter. They both are the best candidates right now for the job."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get right on it." Shizune said, bowing.

"Oh, and Shizune, please send invitations to Sunagakure." Tsunade said.

"Will do. Will there be anything else?" Shizune said, turning to leave so she could find Kotetsu and Izumo.

"No, that should be all for now. I'll send for you if anything comes up. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Shizune left the room.

"This is going to be a wonderful party... or ball... whatever you want to call it." Tsunade giggled mischievously to herself.

* * *

**I completely wrote this chapter on a whim. I just sat before my computer and typed whatever came to my peanut sized brain. So yea... Ah... I'm going to start planning things after this chapter though. So there is a storyline to this thing. Yep. It may not make sense, but there is one, don't worry. XD**

**Please R&R... and please mind the nonscense that is in this fanfic... if it does mental harm to you... I apologize. bows**


	4. Chapter 4: Kotetsu Has A Girlfriend?

**For the fourth time (though it feels like more than that) I do not own Naruto, so please do not sue me. I don't have any money anyway... but still... please don't do it.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Kotetsu Has A Girlfriend?**

Kotetsu and Izumo made their way to Tsunade's office after being summoned by Shizune. They both wondered what Tsunade had in store for them. They entered the room to find Tsunade sitting at her desk.

"I have a special assignment for you two. If you don't want to do it, that is fine, I am not making you." She told them. "I am planning on having a gambler party and I want you two to help me plan it. Will you do it?"

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other, thinking this was the easiest thing in the world to do. They needed a easy assignment after all the hard work they had been doing lately.

"Sure, we'll do it." Kotetsu said while Izumo agreed.

"Good. I knew I could count on the two of you." Tsunade walked around the desk and stood before them. She took two huge stacks of paper off of her desk and gave each man a pile. The two of them struggled to keep them steady. "Those are list of things we need, things that need to be signed to have the party at a certain location. You know, all the party planning things that need to be done. Thank you so much. Now run along and get to work. You have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it."

"When is the date for the party?" Izumo asked, hoping to get a rough idea of how much time they had.

"I don't now yet. Shizune's working on that right now. I'll let you know as soon as I can." Tsunade said, smiling.

The two of them left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Maybe this isn't as easy as we thought it would be." Kotetsu wondered, looking at all the papers in his hands.

"Yea. Maybe we should have asked what needed to be done before agreeing to do this." Izumo said.

"That's true. But if we had said no, she would have gotten mad." Kotetsu remind him.

"Yea. So I guess we really didn't have any choice to begin with." Izumo sighed. They began to walk slowly down the hallway. "Anywho, how is Yue? Is your long distance relationship going all right?"

"Heh. We broke up... again." Kotetsu told him.

"Again? I thought the two of you just got back together?" Izumo said.

"We did, but then we broke up a few days later." Kotetsu said. "It's a long distance relationship so there is of course bound to be some strains and such. It's nothing too big. Maybe it's for the best that we are broken up. Perhaps we'll finally move on from each other and find new people. She's a nice girl, but I really don't think she is my type. Hey! I just got a good idea! What if we had Yue help us with this? She's really good at planning these kinds of things. And if we fail and Tsunade doesn't like it... well I don't want to think what she would do to us. If Yue was here, that wouldn't happen. You don't mind if Yue helps, do you?"

"No. I don't mind." Izumo said, though it made no difference if he had answered or not since Kotetsu was already running aback to Tsunade's office. He sighed. "I think you like your ex-girlfriend more than you would like to admit." He went back to the office.

"Fifth Hokage, would it be all right if we had a third person join? Her name is Tsukino Yue, she's from Kumogakure, and she's really good at planning these types of parties."

"Yes, go ahead. As long as this party is a great success, I don't care who has to be brought into help. I'll send word that Yue's help is needed here."

"Thank you." Kotetsu went to go bow, but stopped since it was impossible with all the papers he had.

"Oh, and you can use the unused office room for this if you would like."

"Thank you." Izumo said.

The two of them left.

"For someone who isn't your type, you sure are going out of your way to be around her." Izumo teased his friend.

"It has nothing to do with her. We have an assignment to worry about. That is what I am concerned about." He said.

"Right." Izumo snickered.

* * *

Later that evening after Naruto and Kakashi ate some ramen, they parted ways and Kakashi began to head home. As he walked, her heard walking rapidly up ahead. He tried to see who it was, but it had gotten dark rather fast tonight and there seemed to be a light fog coming in.

He didn't realize how close the person was until they bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." The female speaker said.

"Kyoki?" Kakashi wondered, hoping he was wrong.

"Kakashi! My rival! You are my rival, you know." Kyoki said, pointing up at his face.

"Yes, I know. Can you get your hand out of my face, please?"

She lowered her hand. "Kakashi, I challenge you to a fight! Well, not right now cuz I can't see very well, but in the near future I challenge you."

"I look forward to it." Kakashi said.

"I don't think you're suppose to be happy about that, but that is good enough for me. Just watch yourself. You don't know when I'll announce the challenge."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Well, good night." She told him as she began to stroll away.

"Good night." Kakashi said, heading home once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaara and his siblings were exhausted from traveling. They had made good time and had traveled extra miles today. They were an day and a half away from Konohagakure.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now. Good night." Temari said as she laid down and immediately fell asleep before her brothers could tell her good night back.

Kankuro said down next to his brother. "I'll try to stay up with you all night so you don't have to be bored, all right?" He yawned.

"You should rest. I won't be lonely." Gaara told his older brother.

"No, I'm your brother and I will help you with this. I'll-" Kankuro was cut off from his body suddenly choosing that moment to shut down. He leaved back and snored away.

Gaara smiled slightly and looked up at the sky, waiting for the night to end so they could get moving again.

* * *

**This chapter was rather short... but who cares? I'm sorry if Kotetsu, Izumo or anyone else is out of character. I'm trying to have everyone stay in character, but a lot of unnormal things will be happening soon, so I don't know how well I can have everyone stay in character... so yea, I'm sorry about that. I kinda really liked this chapter. I mainly like it cuz it has a lot of Kotetsu... so yea... I'll shut up now and go work on the next chapter. XD**

**The beginning of this chapter was so totally random and so unprepared... Yea... Randomness rules! ...sometimes...**

**Pease R&R...**


	5. Chapter 5: Tsunade's Surprise Approval

**I. Do. No. Own. Naruto. Masashi. Kishimoto-sama. Does.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Tsunade's Surprise Approval**

The next day in Kumogakure, a young girl was walking down the street. Her hair was up in pony tails and she was wearing a cute little black fairy dress with matching black wings on her back. She wore what looked like ballerina shoes on her feet. She was currently stalking the target that would bring her lots of money if she caught him and brought him in alive. She was close to finding out his hideout when someone started to call her name from somewhere down the street. The man she was following sneaked away as she look for who had interrupted her.

"Yue!" A man about twenty five years old came running toward her. His name was Zuki and at first the two of them had not gotten along at all, but now they were like best friends. He had short blond spiky hair. He had what seemed to be his pajamas on.

"Oi, Zuki. Can't you see that I'm on a job right now. And are you... wearing your pajamas?" She asked him.

"Yea, I didn't have time to change. I had to come find you as soon as I could." He said, stopping before her, panting. "Aww, don't you look so cute in your little dress. I seriously wonder what you would look like in clothes your own age."

"It's not my fault I look like a thirteen year old when I'm really twenty-three. Blame fate. So what is so important that you had to run out here in the your pajamas in the middle of my hunt? It better be good because I think I lost my target." Yue said, crossing her small arms over her chest.

"You just got a letter from the Fifth Hokage asking you to help them with something super important."

"Super important such as?"

"It didn't say. I guess they didn't want enemies to find out if the letter-deliverer was caught. It said something about Kotetsu asking the Fifth for you specially to help."

Yue looked down at hearing her ex-boyfriends name. "So? Konoha and everyone there can take care of their own problems. My family may have originally lived there before I was born doesn't mean I'm affiliated with them."

"Oh, you know you want to go. Not to help them, but to see your beloved Kotetsu who you dream about every night." Zuki teased.

"I do not!" Yue said, too loudly, causing people to look at the two of them.

"Yue, get real. We live in the same apartment and your bedroom is right next to mine. You talk in your sleep."

"What do I say?"

"That breaking up with him was a bad idea and you wish for the two of you to be together again and stuff like that." He smiled at her in a understanding way. "I know you want to see him. You should go. If you don't like the job they asked you to help them with, then just decline and come home, all right?"

Yue thought for a few moments then nodded. "Fine. I'll go. Make sure you water Mr. BunBun while I'm away though."

"Why did you name your cactus Mr. BunBun? I've always wondered about that..." Zuki said.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. The name just came to me when I saw him so I named him that. Well, I'll be going now. See ya later." She turned and walked away.

"Later. Good luck."

She stopped and walked back to him. "I don't want to travel during the day. It would be much more faster for me to travel at night, ya know?"

Zuki nodded. "That makes sense. Do you want to go get some breakfast at that one restaurant you like?"

"Sure... but you might want to change your clothing. I don't think they will let you in wearing that." She said, indicating at his clothing choice.

"Ah... you're right. Let's stop by the apartment first then." He told her as he led the way back to their home.

* * *

Around lunchtime of that same day, Tsunade was meeting with the elders to let them know of the party she was planning and authorizing the location for it. After she told them of her plan, she was expecting them to shoot her idea out the window. They were older so they probably wouldn't want a big party, but to her surprise all the Elders agreed. Each one agreed that it would be a good idea to have it to boost everyone morals. Tsunade left the room in a surprised state.

"How did it go?" Shizune asked, joining up with Tsunade outside the room.

"Very well. They all agreed with it."

"That's wonderful then." Shizune said happily.

"Yea." Tsunade nodded as they walked. "What do you think we should have for lunch?"

* * *

Meanwhile off in the forest outside of Konoha, a young woman with light blond hair that was braided into two pigtails was wandering through the forest. She would walk one way for a few feet, look around, then rushed off in another direction, then she would repeat this behavior again.

"Where the heck do I go? All I wanted to do was visit my family and I get lost in the middle of the woods. Onee-chan and Onii-chan are going to make fun of me again. They'll say "Miyuki-chan, why can't you ever find the house you lived in your whole life? Are you stupid or something?" I'll-Huh? What was that noise?"

Miyuki stopped walking, realizing she was not alone in the woods. She did the only thing she could think of to do at a time this and began to 'Temple of Nirvna Jutsu' ready for the people coming her way. She hid behind a tree, ready to pop out when the people were close enough.

She didn't hear anything for several minutes and wondered if she had been hearing things. She was ready to just move on with her attempt to find her home when she heard a twig snap closer to her.

She jumped out from the tree and feathers swirled around her and the three people who she had heard. Two of them fell to the ground a sleep, while the red-haired one remained standing.

Gaara looked at his siblings, then at Miyuki. He walked over to her. "Why did you do that?" He demanded.

She step back from Gaara who was several inches taller than she. "I'm sorry. You're Gaara right? I thought you three were someone else. I'll release the jutsu now." She did so and Kankuro and Temari stood up, rubbing their heads.

"I'm so sorry for doing that to you. Please forgive m-" Miyuki said. She was going to bow at the end of her apology, but Kankuro rushed forward and hugged her.

"Yes! You're here!" He said, hugging her still.

"Excuse me... Do I know you? What do you mean I'm here?" Miyuki said, confused.

"Do you know her?" Temari said, saving Miyuki by pulling off her brother.

"Ah... um... no." Kankuro said, getting serious.

"Then why did you freak her out by going off and hugging her like that." Temari asked.

"She's wearing a Leaf headband around her waist. So I was getting happy that we are almost there. Nothing else." He told them. He turned to Miyuki. "We're looking for someone with the last name of Shizuka. I have their house directions here. Can you take us there?"

She looked at the directions. "Yea. I know where that is... kinda. I'll try to take you there. I'm not very good with directions though. But I'll try my best."

"Alright! Lets' go!" Kankuro said.

Miyuki nodded and nervously tried to lead them to the location they desired.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the four of them were still wandering about Konoha.

"Where are we? I've never seen this part of Konoha before..." Temari said, looking at the unfamiliar buildings.

"This is... this is in the wrong part of town. I am so sorry. I can't tell one street from the next and I have lived here my whole life. I'm so sorry. When you found me in the woods I was already lost and trying to find my way home."

Temari and Kankuro stared at her in disbelief. How could someone get lost finding their own home? And how could someone who lived their whole life in one village not be able to tell one street from the next?

Gaara sighed. "It's all right. We'll find it even if it takes all night, all right?"

Miyuki nodded and bowed. "Yes, I will not stop until I find the place or person you are looking for. Ah... do you know the name of the person you are looking for? I know you said the last name was Shizuka, but do you know the first name?"

"Uh, Gaara what was it?" Kankuro asked. "I seemed to forgot the name you told me."

"Idiot." Temari told her brother.

"Idiot Shizuka? I don't think I have ever heard of this person..." Miyuki said.

"No... I was calling him an idiot." Temari told her.

"Oh! Hehe, I see." She blushed.

Kankuro sighed realizing that this girl might not be the right person for his plan after all.

"Her name is Miyuki Shizuka. Do you know her?" Gaara asked.

"Know her? Hehe. I am her." Miyuki said proudly. "Oh, that's right, we didn't introduced ourselves when we first met. I'm sorry, I should have done that."

"You're Miyuki? The girl we have been looking for was right there the whole time?" Temari said, stunned.

"Ah, yes. What did you need me for?" She smiled kindly at them.

"Are you the Miyuki Shizuka who is known well for helping cure insomnia?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep, that would be me. My whole family is known for medical treatment, but I have a knack for insomnia related things. Though I am not following a career in medicine which really makes my family angry. I'm guessing you want me to help you with Gaara, right?"

The three of them nodded. They were rather confused at how her manner had become so confident in a span of only mere seconds.

"Well, then you have come to the right person. I would try the 'Temple of Nirvna Jutsu,' but we could always try it again. Hmm... how about we got to the park. There is still a few hours of sunlight left. I can try to get him to sleep during that time, if that is all right with you? Or do you guys need to take care of something before then?"

"Ah, that is fine. We'll do it now." Temari said.

"All right. The park should be... ah... That way!" Miyuki pointed in a random direction and the way. The three of them followed her.

"Don't worry, I will try everything in my power to help you sleep Gaara-kun." Miyuki said happily.

"Ah, thank you." Gaara told her.

* * *

**Well, this was an interesting chapter to work on. The part with Yue was rather short when I first thought of it, but when I came to writing it, more and more things came to me so I wrote them. In case you do not know, Yue is a bounty hunter. And she is twenty three years old, but she looks and dresses like a thirteen year old. So yea... This chapter is the longest one yet. The next chapter is going to be interesting since Miyuki is going to try to help Gaara with his insomnia. XD**

**Miyuki really does amuse me. She rather reminds me of... ah.. someone...but now I can't remember... hmm... who does she remind me of...? Darn it, it's going to bug me now. . **

**Please R&R...**


End file.
